After Midnight
by N3V3RG00D3N0UGH
Summary: European nations have fallen due to zombie's, while the US is left unharmed, but for how long? The military has divided a Control areas throughout the country for teenagers who are considered prodigy in any subject. Rating may change. SYOC OPEN


I'm writing this on a kindle fire so bear with meXD

What if everything around you suddenly went to hell, everything is going great then BAM zombie Apocalypse's. Basically that's the plot of the story. Unbasically (Not even sure that's a real word) this is going to follow a set of teens trying to trust one another with their lives, and having to overcome physical and mental obstacles, along with relationship problem's.

Intro to the story

P.O.V Darby

"Dylan come here" I couldn't believe what I was seeing "I was watching family guy and the news interrupted"

"Screw that, I'm killing on some BO3"

"Dude, were going to be living in some BO3" I turn the TV up so he can here it from the other room.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"BREAKING NEWS, ZOMBIE LIKE CREATURES ARE SPREADING ACROSS EUROPEAN NATIONS, HERE IS SOME LIVE VIDEO NOW"

The TV went black, for a minute, then it came to color again. We had an above head view of a military compound under attack by the creatures, thousands of them charging full force into fence's and across firing range's, buildings burning and screams echoing.

The video countined for a few minutes.

The screen went full of static and, but you could still hear the voices of the people in the helicopter.

"RPG RPG!"

The screen moved back to the news room.

"The president has informed all schools to remain active but military personal will take charge of the classes we will keep you updated with this news thought the day."

I reached over and turned the TV off, and walked into Dylan's room.

"Did you hear any of that"

He sat there staring at his TV screen.

Story takes place in mid February of 2016 so fill these out accordingly.

Name:

Age (15-19):

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

What type of music do you like:

What kind of game's:

Play any sport's:

Eye color/shape:

Hair color/style:

Clothes:

Accessories:

Personality (must use more then 50 word):

Bio (more then 100 words):

Likes (at least 10):

Dislikes (at least 10)

Fear:

Sexuality:

3 Major flaws with your character:

Any secrets (everyone has there dark secrets, make your interesting):

Pick one activity you are a prodigy in (Singing, any sports, drawing, Lieing, math, science, ect):

How do you get along with family:

What group do you fit in at school:

Any regrets:

What do you want to be when you graduate highschool (make sure it fits your prodigy)

How does you character act when in frustration:

Example

Name: Michael Darby

Age (15-19): 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11.5

Weight: 142.4

Body type: Looks small at first glance but is auctaly very strong for his age.

What type of music do you like: Alternative Rock and pump, likes some rap, and hates country, secret loves piano

What kind of game's: loves 1st person shooter's and survival games.

Play any sport's: Plays Football and soccer, hates basketball with all his heart

Eye color/shape: Dark brown eyes, about normal size

Hair color/style: Dark brown hair down to his nose, but the ends curl up the his eyes level

Clothes: His outfit usually consists of a T-shirt and Short's no matter the weather. He doesn't wear any cloths with pictures or words on them

Accessories: He keeps a 6 leaf clother in his shoe

Personality (must use more then 50 word): He is very high in spirit and is the most optimistic person you will ever meet. He always has a football with him and is addicted to Twizzlers. But he has a low side. He utterly hates being home, and utterly hates being with his family. He stands up for anyone no matter the consequence and always speaks his kind, when he is around girls he is a complete idiot. He can't stand being told what to do

Bio (more then 100 words): Lives with his grandparents, has two brothers and 1 sister, and never gets along with them. Very popular at school for his ability is sports, and is extremely competitive. His best friend is Dylan Rodriguez and is with him 80% of the time. Almost every night he goes and looks at the stars wishing he can go their one day. Never really did well in school until this year when he realized it isn't a joke. He is kind of a bully to some people and can be a huge ass whole to people who he doesn't agree with.

Likes (at least 10): Sports, Anime, Music, Competition, winning, being in charge, video game's, being at school, space, and in a life threatening situations.

Dislikes (at least 10): People not believing him, Lieing, cheating, family, people who complain about being hurt, people messing with people he cares for, losing, anything country, basketball, and never being good enough.

Fear: not being able to protect people he cares for, and losing to anyone.

Sexuality: straight

3 Major flaws with your character: He hates being told what to do, way to competitive, and to risky

Any secrets (everyone has there dark secrets, make your interesting): (can't say, part of the story)

Pick one activity you are a prodigy in (Singing, any sports, drawing, Lieing, math, science, ect): he is a sport's prodigy

How do you get along with family: utterly hates them

What group do you fit in at school: the popular group

Any regrets: none he is willing to admit.

What do you want to be when you graduate highschool (make sure it fits your prodigy): play in national sports competitions

How does you character act when in frustration: Goes of alone, or gets in a very heated fight


End file.
